the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Temporal Stasis
Temporal Stasis, more commonly referred to as freezing, is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless, simulating the stoppage of time in a localized range. This power is a branch of Temporal Manipulation. History Gaining Control Originally Amelia could only freeze objects in the same room as her or that were in her direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. Amelia could not freeze anything if there was a solid barrier completely covering it. For example, she could not freeze a Wendigo because she was inside a closed phone booth at the time. Force Fields were also able to block the effect of her power, presumably because of this principle. When she was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that her powers had, but it can be noted that she was able to freeze a truck and a baby stroller moving on the other side of the street from her front door step, giving her a considerable range. Over time, Amelia was able to freeze people and objects on command. She was initially scared of her power, considering that she was a jumpy person and could accidentally freeze someone, but as she grew more skilled at using her ability, she could freeze without needing panic as a trigger, could unfreeze a target, could freeze someone for a longer period of time, and could freeze or unfreeze desired objects or parts of an enemy without affecting the rest of her surroundings. This power advanced for Amelia so much that she was able to almost completely freeze two Triad members. Unfreezing an object/person could done by Amelia in a similar manner to how she freezes. Other beings could also end the freeze without possessing Temporal Stasis by physically manipulating the frozen subject without too much effort. Users of telekinesis could also unfreeze someone with said power without necessarily moving them. The length of time in which a subject stayed frozen seemed to vary on occasion. When not too long after regaining her power, Amelia could only keep Leo, Andy Trudeau and a bag of popcorn frozen for around 20–30 seconds. Two year later, Amelia managed to keep two Grimlocks frozen for a much longer period, even when she had left the area and the time period for the majority of the time they were frozen. If Amelia were to be sufficiently harmed or lose her power, any frozen individual would unfreeze immediately after. In a fight against Dr. Curtis Williamson, it was revealed that Amelia was able to make her Temporal Stasis power stay active as long as she focused. She was able to keep a metal disc frozen by keeping her hands up and mentally focusing. Becoming more Advanced Aside from the obvious limits of range, the type of being that is to be frozen may also affect how well this power works. For example, initially Amelia was not able to freeze good witches or upper level demons. Still, over time and as her powers developed, she (almost) overcame one of these limitations. Amelia was able to freeze Billie Jenkins, but possibly only because Billie had been partially transformed into a demon. Amelia also froze a member of the Triad, whose powers surpass many if not all upper level demons. Following Prue's death, this power advanced to the point where Amelia did not need to directly see an object to freeze it. She has shown this ability when she only stuck her hand through the door the freeze the jury, and after having a long look at the jury, she did it again when she, Leo, and Paige left after helping Phoebe summon the spirit Angela. She also displayed this again two years later, when Phoebe was possessed by Mata Hari and tried to walk away from Amelia and Paige. Selective Freezing This is an ability within Temporal Stasis. This allows the user to unfreeze certain parts or things, within the frozen area. For example: Amelia became able to unfreeze one person while keeping a room frozen; then in the following year, Amelia learned that she could set a criteria for a freeze, such as freezing only innocents, then later on discovered that she could unfreeze a body part, such as a head, allowing her to talk to a demon while their body is still frozen (and not causing any physical harm or change in the demon). This ability also entitles the user to freeze another section of things; this would mean if other persons entered the room during the freeze, the user could freeze them without unfreezing the entire room, and freezing it again. For example: Amelia was able to freeze Jack, and then when Jeff walked she was able to freeze him also, without unfreezing the room. Amelia has also been shown to be able to freeze demons in mid-shimmer, for example, she did this to a possessor demon. Channeling This power is always channeled through the use of one's hands, usually by stretching forward one or both arms at the target and extending one's fingers. However, pointing only one finger also worked. When Amelia's hands were bound, she was rendered powerless. This also applied to Patty when her hands were restrained by handcuffs. Amelia was able to freeze two grimlocks by channeling her power through a plastic wand. When The Source of All Evil stole Amelia's powers he was able to use her freezing and blasting powers in unison with one hand, something Amelia herself learned to do two years later, but with separate gestures. Unfreezing was usually done by waving one's fingers inwards at the frozen subject as if physically pulling off the freeze. Other gestures used to unfreeze include simply pointing at the subject with all digits extended, flicking one's wrists or index finger, tapping one's fingers together and nodding one's head. Personal Gain we see Amelia attempt to use this power a number of times for personal gain. When at a beverage supply store, Josh takes the last bottle of Calera Jensen which Amelia needs for a coq au vin recipe. She freezes him and is tempted to take it but then decides it's the wrong thing to do. Amelia also uses the power to freeze regular humans a few times throughout the course of the series rather than for magical threats. She also uses this power for sexual purposes, having frozen Leo Wyatt several times during their first time together. Leo was later made aware of this and accepts it. Such abuses suffered little to no consequences probably because they would be considered minor infractions with little benefit. Immunity Witches, normally good ones or morally ambiguous, are naturally immune to this power. Whenever Amelia froze an area with witches around, those witches would find themselves unaffected while everything else was frozen. Bianca, a Phoenix witch, was immune to this power despite being an enemy of the Charmed Ones. Half witches are also immune to this power. Witches are immune to this power through their magic, meaning if they lost their magic or were severely weakened, they would not be able to withstand it. Witch practitioners are also not immune. Being possessed could also take away a witch's immunity, as seen when Phoebe was taken over by Mata Hari's karma and persona. This is not consistent, however. When Amelia froze the witch Aviva while she was possessed by the demon Kali, Aviva's immunity caused her to separate from Kali who was frozen. Aside from witches, numerous Upper-Level demons and supernatural beings are immune to this power. As Amelia's powers advanced over the years, the less resistant some demons became. It has been shown that witches under the Window of Opportunity are immune to this power, presumably due to their indecision about joining good or evil. This immunity will probably become permanent if said witches choose the path of good. List of beings who use(d) Temporal Stasis Original power *Melinda Warren *Artemis Mikaelson *The Hollow *Amelia Winchester Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *The Source of All Evil *Mabel Stillman *Matthew Tate *Curtis Williamson *Denise *Zachary Developed Powers Advanced Temporal Stasis When the 2029-Amelia visited the future of 2050, they discovered that Amelia's power had advanced. She was able to freeze an entire city block, including the birds high up in the air. Instead of a small group of people and objects, Amelia was able to freeze "everything". This advanced version of the power was, however, still restricted by physical barriers, as a woman inside a nearby building was unaffected by the large-scale freeze. Over time, Amelia noticed her power advancing: being able to freeze some of the strongest known demons or at least slow them down. In time, Amelia was able to freeze everything around her, including things in the natural environment; such as rainfall. Related Powers Temporal Acceleration The ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered. This causes the target to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Temporal Combustion The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. The power is channeled through hand gestures and is seen as the advancement of this power. Temporal Deceleration The ability to slow down the molecules of an individual or object, making it appear as if time has slowed down, putting the target into slow motion. It is seen as a weaker form of this power. It was the main power of Amelia's ancestor, P. Baxter. Temporal Inhibition Also referred to as Ice Stasis, this ability allows one to crystallize an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. It literally means stopping motion with ice. Amelia gained this ability temporarily when she turned into a warlock in 2028. Similar Powers Temporal Stasis The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Because this power requires a great deal amount of magic and power, this ability is possessed by greater, powerful beings such as the Angels of Destiny and the Avatars. Beings who are able to manipulate time such as Tempus also possess this power. Category:Powers